1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a compact low-resistance resistor used mainly to detect the current values of various electronic apparatuses and also relates to a method for manufacturing the resistor.
2. Background Art
As shown in FIG. 18, a conventional resistor of this type includes the following: resistive element 1 made of a metal plate; protective film 2 formed in the center of one surface of resistive element 1; electrodes 3 separated from each other with protective film 2 therebetween and formed by a plating method at both ends of the one surface of resistive element 1; and plated layers 4 covering electrodes 3, respectively. Electrodes 3 and plated layers 4 partially overlap and are in direct contact with the edges of protective film 2. The resistor further includes protective film 2a placed on the other surface of resistive element 1.
Protective film 2 is formed in the center of the one surface of resistive element 1 first, and then electrodes 3 are formed by the plating method using protective film 2 as a plating resist.
An example of a conventional technique related to the present disclosure is shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-49207.